


You know that

by Choseong



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jackson wang/ Mark tuan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark works in a manga shop that is in danger of closing down though.. Jackson doesn't know that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking out my story!! Its been a few times since I had time to myself and have stories pop up... I hope u enjoy this Thanks for reading!! Until next time!!  
> UPDATED: May 7th, 2016
> 
> I created a spin off on aff if you like to check it out!  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1128806
> 
> [Update]: Chapter Collapse 09/22/16

Mark stared outside of his bookstore there was no one today. Such a shame. It was like this mostly everyday no one usually comes to buy books anymore unless it's a new porn video or manga out. He very lucky got his huge store in a bad spot. Mark was really bored he mostly spended his time on his phone or watching 4 consecutive animes/ dramas/ MV/ whatever else he could do. On occasion there will be some normal costumers who comes to buy books for school. Very rarely he would get someone who just came in for fun. Like today he had an occasional window shoppers and just stared at them. He noticed one guy probably around the same age as him blonde hair browsing curiously at the romance section very dangerously close to the porn section. He was very good looking obviously seemed like he didn't know what he was looking for.

Mark didn't want to be caught stealing glances so he forced himself too make his roundabouts looking around making sure no one is suspicious. He ruffed his hair and sighed. Someone caught his attention by putting a book down. He smiled she was cute girl but not his type. He noticed as she tried to catch his attention but he didn't do anything and just let her pay. She got a little angry and left Mark was probably almost done with every girl who tried to get him. He went to the back to go rest from his encounter when he heard a voice.

"H...hello?"

Mark went out to check who it was and its was the blonde from before. He was very attractive up close and definitely his type. He smiled much more active.

"Hey, sorry about that had to get something in the back." Mark approached the register.

The blonde smiled and rubbed his neck, "Haha.. That's fine Uhh.. I want to buy this a fㅡfriend made me get this." He looked away clearly embarrassed.

Mark looked down and understood why... It was a newly released porn video. To be more clearly a skimpily cat girl porn. Mark snickered and the blonde looked down further in shame which startled Mark.

"Didn't mean to laugh at you," Mark wavered his grin, "I need ID." He reached out his hand and he seemed confused for a bit.  
"Huh? Oㅡoh! Right! Uhm... Wallet, wallet, where's my wallet?" He patted his pockets until he found it in his front left pocket and nervously showed it to Mark. Mark peered in name: Jackson Wang, he looked at his age, and picture seems legit enough.

Mark smiled and nodded, "Thanks." Jackson nodded back and He proceed to his purchase.

"I... am not really into these things." Jackson tried to reason, Mark nodded uncaring looking at his screen. "It's my friend reallyㅡ"

"That would be 29.99." [I don't know the real price for one, sue me] Mark interjected Jackson gave him $30. "1 cent is your change. Thanks." Mark gave the recipient back.

Flustered Jackson took the DVD and left the store. Mark went to the back to rest a bit after the confrontation of Jackson.

It's been a week since Jackson came and Mark has to say he wished he got his number. That wouldn't probably be a good thing... He was in a middle of an anime when his bell rang and he looked up. He saw 2 guys come in one who obviously looked like he was leading the younger one in a head lock. The bell rang again and his heart almost stopped... It was Jackson he remembered. He looked down not that he was embarassed or anything he didn't want Jackson to notice him.

"So, Jackson where's is the poㅡ" The shorter was hushed.

* * *

 

"Shut up, Bambam!" He was obviously embarrassed and it was cute.

"Jackson, you _know_ that it's here!" Bambam whined.

Mark remembered that trying to make himself not noticeable was a stupid thing because; well, he owns this store. Mark couldn't help but to grin. It was somewhat intriguing to see Jackson all flustered. Someone slapped a book down in his counter, startled Mark looked up and saw a very hot guy but he wasn't much his type.

 

"Sorry, hi! How are you?" Mark asked the guy bringing a fake smile.

He smile back and pointed at the book. "Great, do you have another in stock? My friendㅡ" Mark noticed he pointed to where Jackson once was standing and turned around to find him.

He wasn't anywhere in sight gladly, Mark for no reason what so ever blushed.

"Hey! Jaebum Iㅡ" Jackson jolted when he saw Mark at the register.

"Oh Jackson, there you are. You need a copy like this right?" Mark saw Jaebum lift up the book not noticing the tension.

"Uh.. Yeah." Jackson looked everywhere but Mark who silently pouted Jaebum grinned.

"Right so, that book." Mark looked up from him computer to type it up it, was for a English class.

The computer popped up as exactly 2 which means there must be one out or in the back somewhere. Mark wondered what class Jackson was taking.

 

"It says here that I have 2 in stock did you find one next to it?" Mark asked Jaebum. Jaebum frown as he tried to think, he looked kind of hot.

"No, I have not seen any just this."

"Dude, the cashier is cute." Jaebum whispered Jackson as the followed Mark to the books.

  
Jackson hit Jaebum on hit shoulder making Jaebum hit him back. That caused Jackson to hit him back even harder causing Jaebum to 'accidentally' shove Jackson into a stand of books. Mark jolted back he turned around to see a pissed off Jaebum with Jackson on the floor.

"What happened?" Mark asked alarmed going to help Jackson up.

"Uh... Nothing just ran into these uhm.. Books," Jackson glared at Jaebum. Jaebum pretended he wasn't there. "Lemme help you, sorry about this."

Jackson picked up the books with Mark and placed them back together on the shelf. Mark stopped on one books he held, he looked at the one Jaebum had.  
"Well good news we found the other book." Mark grinned at Jackson.

He blinked and took it meeting Mark's smile. "Thanks, I guess we can go payㅡ"

"ㅡActually," Jaebum interrupted. "Can I have your number?"

Jackson and Mark was shocked, "Wㅡwhat?" Mark asked.

 

"Your number, hand it over." Jaebum guestured.

Jackson laughed nervously, "Jaebum! What are you doing?" You can't just asked that!"

Jaebum looked overly confused but Mark was already nervously looking for a peice of paper. Jackson didn't like the way Mark was acting around Jaebum. 

"Yㅡyou," Mark cleared his throat. "You probably ment for future books right? It's ok, here." Mark wrote his number nervously and handed it to Jaebum. 

Mark took deep breaths, why was he so nervous? He watched as Jaebum curiously peered at the paper and nodded a thanks. "I'll call you." 

Call him for what? Mark wondered.

He looked at the ceiling hating himself for giving Jaebum his personal number. Why did he do that to himself? He could have given him the store like he was supposed to. What should he do? He paced back and forth until he heard his phone buzz.

**Unknown number:**

Hey, it's Jaebum. 

Fuck.

 ~~~~Well, damned to hell. Jaebum texted Mark back. Mark paced back and forth in his hallway. He had just gotten home and placed his keys in his shared case with Jinyoung. Mark felt his phone vibrate and fumbled with it tossing his jacket to the side and almost dropped his phone. It was Jaebum. He didn't know what to do should he text back right away? Or wait or never text back at all and say his phone was off?

Jinyoung sighed after watching his roommate pace around the front hallway for 5 mins he was finally fed up. Jinyoung turned down the volume of the TV a little and glared at Mark.

"Can you not? I'm trying to watch a show here, not you. What is going on?" Jinyoung sighed, Mark flinched and whipped his head pausing at Jinyoung.


	2. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum finds a new way to flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the middle of pre editing this chapter when there was a fire at a nearby house right across the street from us were all ok but, just and to evacuate because of smoke now back to editing~  
> Status: Chapter text polish [3.17.18]

Mark tapped on his watch nervously it wasn't that he was waiting for Jaebum to show up in his store... just wondering when he'd come, not that he could have said that out loud. To distract himself Mark went to reorganize his books, he counted the money in the register and was right about to finish with a customer when his door bell rang, his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey!" Jaebum greeted.

"... Hey." Mark nodded.

It was awkward for a few moments until Mark decided to speak up, "Are you here to pick up a book?" He asked nervously.

Jaebum looked around his store, "Yeah uhm.. yeah I'll be back." Jaebum smiled.

"Oㅡok." Mark stammered.

He wanted to hit himself for being a dumbass, Mark sighed in frustration and subconsciously stared at the security camera screen. 

He watched as Jaebum walked up to the register and looked up, he placed the book down Jaebum cleared his throat, "Can you ring me up?"

Mark smiled slightly as he read the title of the book... clinchy. "Yeahㅡ" The book Jaebum choose was a  romance manga intitledㅡ _if I'm so hot why won't he date me?_

Mark cleared his throat, "Interesting mangaㅡ"

"ㅡFor an interesting person." Jaebum finished, Mark couldn't meet his eyes at all.

Jaebum placed the book in his bag and threw it back on his shoulder. _Does he even read all these manga's?_ Mark wondered. He looked at his phone and back up to Mark.

"When are you off?" He asked.

"What?" Mark frowned.

" _You know that_ I wasn't joking right?" He told him, cue the blush. "Sorry I'mㅡ"

"ㅡTime?"

"... 7:00 pm." Mark was defeated.

"I'll see you here." Jaebum nodded.

He took his shopping bag he didn't forget to thank Mark before he left. Mark took a few shaky breaths what was he going to do? Maybe if he closed up shop early he wouldn't be able to find him? It was nearing 7 o clock and Mark just finished closing up shop early in fear that Jaebum will come but it backfired him as he turned around.

”Your off early couldn’t wait to meet me, huh?” Jaebum smirked.

”Shut up!” Mark snapped. “I didn’t close up shop early for this!” He playfully glared at him then prepared for his get away.

Jaebum snatched his arm before he could do anything. 

“Let’s go.”

Mark kept his composure but he couldn't help the feeling of his cheeks burning, “You know.. your gripping my hand very hard..” 

Jaebum seemed to notice and let go of his hand, “Sorry..” 

Jaebum was surprisingly a sweetheart taking Mark to a cafe and arcade. Mark had some cream on the corner of his mouth so Jaebum closed in on him and licked it off.

”WㅡWhat are you doing?!” He stammered.

"You had ice cream on you so I just wanted to help you out." Jaebum tease.

Mark sighed in frustration how could he stop himself from acting stupid on everything Jaebum does to him? He was quite jittery the whole time not even met Jaebum's eye once. _Ok Mark, if you don't want to act stupid just don't talk._

 


End file.
